A touch panel capable of providing an intuitive user interface for a user has been widely used as a device that receives an input operation of an electronic device including a mobile phone or smart phone. The touch panel provides the user for performing on the same screen to receive an input operation for a screen of a display unit (for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic electroluminescence (EL) display) provided in the electronic device, and to display the operation execution result of the input operation.
Also, recently, a portable electronic device on which a touch panel capable of detecting the proximity of a physical object (for example, the user's finger or a stylus pen) is mounted has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). When a distance D between a physical object moving close to a display unit and a display surface of the display unit is shorter than a first distance dl, the portable electronic device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 enlarges and displays an image corresponding to an area displayed in a predetermined range of the display unit, on the display unit. Here, the predetermined range of the display unit is, for example, an area adjacent to an area including a specific position on the display unit. Only when the user moves the finger or the stylus pen close to the display unit, the portable electronic device can allow an area to be enlarged to be freely selected.